


好梦不醒

by yulin_wink



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulin_wink/pseuds/yulin_wink





	好梦不醒

_

朴志训患了魇症。

这病实在太少见了，朴志训刚拿到诊断单的时候甚至连病名都念不顺。

医生说这病是天生的、藏着基因里的，多少多少万人中才出这么一例，好巧不巧，全国上一例患者，就是朴志训的祖父。

还是隔代遗传呢，朴志训自嘲道。

说是遗传病，可这魇症第一次发作，是在朴志训成年后，一次在大学宿舍里午休，莫名被梦魇住，困在梦里，死活醒不过来。直到晚上室友朴佑镇回来，看朴志训面色惨白双眼紧闭，浑身冒着冷汗，呼吸也越来越弱，怎么也喊不醒，情急之下叫了救护车，抢救了好一会儿才被救回来。随后去这科室那科室检查了老半天，甚至照了脑部CT，结果浑身上下没点毛病，是跑个三千米都不带喘的优良体质。手足无措之际，一个德高望重的老教授问了他一句：昏迷的时候有没有做梦？

朴志训觉得奇怪：“有，我中午在睡觉，做了一个梦，后面我想醒来的时候发现根本醒不来。不算昏迷吧？”

“梦的内容呢？”

朴志训回忆了一下：“是我回宿舍前路过篮球场时的场景，有一个篮球砸向我，我一直想躲，躲不开。”

老教授思索了一会儿，低声说：“那估计是魇症。”几个年轻的医师忍不住倒吸一口凉气。

“得亏抢救及时，严重的话可能会陷入深度睡眠，甚至脑死亡。”老教授补充道。祖父就是脑死亡过世的，朴志训眼神一暗。

老教授给出的建议是，住院，尽量与外界隔绝，避免外界刺激而导致魇症发作，其他的，之后再想办法。

还有办法吗？朴志训坐在病床上，看着被厚重窗帘紧紧盖住的唯一一扇窗户，日光想方设法想从缝隙里面钻进来，金黄也被滤得灰暗，深深叹了口气。

 

_

这已经是朴志训和外界脱节的第512天。

512个机械又无趣的日子，睁开眼只能盯着雪白的天花板，每夜借助药物入眠，一夜无梦。原本作为“为恢复精力而作出合适的休息”的睡眠，成为了必须要完成的任务。他快要被逼疯了。

于是乎，在朴佑镇某一次来探望的时候，他说，“帮我带一本书吧。”

负责他的医生是黄旼炫，正在例行查房，听到这句话时皱了皱眉，看了朴志训一眼：“不记得医嘱了吗？”

朴志训垂下了眼，语气有些不耐烦：“是是是，不能接触外界，不能受刺激，要心情平静舒畅，可都一年多了，别说心情平静，我快要心如死水了。”又抬眼看着朴佑镇，仿佛捉住救命稻草：“哥，兄弟求求你了，你去图书馆随便给我捞一本最最无聊的什么日记手札之类的，有字儿就行。”朴佑镇知道自己这室友向来最最头疼的就是文科类的东西，大学里的历史通识课三分钟必倒，如今连这种话都能说出来，是真的离疯不远了。

朴佑镇看了看黄旼炫的脸色，见黄旼炫几不可觉地点了点头，答应了。

几天后，朴佑镇拿来了一本小册子，暗红色的封皮，纸张已经泛黄，页脚也有些破损。

“这是我从历史书籍的最犄角旮旯里翻出来的，什么游记还是日记，应该有些年头了。奇怪的是图书馆没有登记这本书，管理员就直接让我拿过来了，你想看多久看多久吧。”

朴志训郑重其事地接过册子，向朴佑镇投去十二万分感激的目光。他眼睛本就好看，水汪汪的，朴佑镇最受不得他睁大眼睛楚楚可怜的样子看着他，可现在朴志训就差两滴眼泪以示真心，盯得他鸡皮疙瘩都要掉一地。

晚上黄旼炫来查房时看到朴志训床头柜上的册子，忍不住又说：“你记住啊， 要…”

“心平气和。”朴志训脸上明显带了些生气，眼角眉梢都写着兴奋。

第二天，和往常一样，朴志训从无边的黑暗里醒来，却破天荒地对新的一天充满着期待。他隐隐觉得，床头的这本小册子，会是他如枯井般的日子中，唯一的一点波澜。

他怀揣着兴奋翻开第一页，扉页正中写着“Diary”，是隽秀的花体字，右下角是同样的字体，似乎是日记主人的名字，一个小小的“Park”。

往后翻看，却时而英文时而汉字，只是偶尔夹着一些韩文，看得朴志训一个头十个大，这才想起来以前的文章都是汉字这回事来。事到如今也别无他法，只能用小学水平的汉字和堪堪及格的英文水平硬着头皮看下去。

艰难晦涩地一路看下来，朴志训大概能猜出这位Park的职业：应该是独立记者，也可能是自由撰稿人，或者是旅行家——日记里记录的大多是些所到之处的风景人情，也有沿途的战争情景——看日期，大概是二战时期，去到的地方也多是战争的重灾区：西欧，和亚洲。

Park的言语从来都很简单：某日，天气如何，今日在某处，同何人会面，目之所及何景，心境如何，平和朴实，诚实又冷静地叙述着一切。可无论日记是用哪种语言，每段最后总会加上一句汉字“一切安好”，像在履行一个什么约定，又感觉是在给谁报平安。

朴志训疑怪着，突然感觉书封夹层里似乎夹着一张东西，抽出来一看，是一张相片，已经卷了边，背后用深蓝墨水写着一行小字，和Park的花体不同，是更加大气的草写：

Edward Lai.

大概是照片里的主人公？朴志训想着，将照片反过来。

画幅中央是一个高挑清瘦的青年。尽管因为年代久远，相片早已褪色，可还是能清晰的看见，他鼻梁高挺，眉眼清冽，黑色刘海被微风吹起，身上穿的似乎是军装，领口别着军衔，手里拿着军帽，笔挺妥帖，意气风发。他注视着镜头，双眼如乌木，如古潭，深不见底。

他望着那双眼睛，失了神。

科学书上说，宇宙万物面对黑洞都无力逃脱，哪怕是光。朴志训感觉自己一头栽在这双眼睛里，无法自拔，无可救赎。

心跳乱了节奏，他感到有些不妙，慌忙收起册子，躺在病床上，狠狠盯着雪白的天花板。不一会儿，困意袭来，他缓缓合上双眼，做了这五百多天以来第一个梦。

很长的一个梦。

 

_

再一睁眼，朴志训发现自己躺在草坪上，阳光堪堪透过厚厚的云层洒下，四周新古典主义建筑鳞次栉比。顺道打量了一下自己，八角帽、白衬衫、背带裤，活脱脱一无忧无虑的英伦少年打扮。他知道这是梦，可所见所感实在真实到令人难以置信。他猛地坐起，额头却磕到近在咫尺的长椅，他忍不住吃痛、大叫了一声，捂着额头哼唧了起来。

远处一个穿着黑色呢大衣的青年看到这一幕，加快步子跑到他身边，放下手中的油纸袋，蹲下身，语气有些着急：“怎么了？”

被撞得眼冒金星的朴志训好容易回过神来，正好对上青年闪着亮光的双眼。

深不见底，深不见底。

朴志训慌忙起身，眼神在青年身上上下游走，对方被看得浑身不自在，挠了挠后脑勺，手也不知该往哪儿放。

我认识他，朴志训想。

“Edward？”朴志训尝试喊出照片背后的那个名字。只见青年因紧张而皱起的脸缓缓舒展，转而挑起了眉：“不是一直喊我冠霖的吗？”

他的大脑处理了一下信息。的确应该是认识的，青年叫赖冠霖，中国人，是自己在国王学院留学时的同窗兼室友，念金融，英文名叫Edward。朴志训几乎是在一瞬间接受了自己的新身份：伦敦国王学院留学生，攻读新闻学，赖冠霖的室友。

朴志训从善如流地又将手覆上有些微微肿起的额头，鼓起嘴，有些撒娇的意味，甚至没意识到自己张嘴就是流利的英语：“刚刚起身有些急，磕到长椅了。”

“我这才去了多久，怎么就睡着了呢。”赖冠霖轻笑了一声，语气像是打趣，却还是伸出手将朴志训的刘海撩起，看了看被磕红的那块儿：“有些肿了，等会儿买些冰块回家敷着吧。”

朴志训应了一声，目光瞥到那个油纸袋：“那是什么？”

赖冠霖顺着目光看去，这才捡起油纸袋：“刚刚好不容易看见卖炒栗子的手推车，你不是说想吃炒栗子嘛，我就买回来了。不然你在这等我做什么？”

朴志训也不问“我什么时候想吃炒栗子”这种蠢问题，只是顺理成章地谢过，同赖冠霖心满意足地往两人的公寓走去，就像之前的许多天一样。

1939年的伦敦，战火尚未波及，泰晤士河平静如常。

 

_

这种平淡却不乏味的日子，对朴志训而言恍若隔世，哪怕在几小时前都无法想象。

和那本札记里记录的一样，他每日朝九晚五，闲时就坐在图书馆读书，或者在河岸街信步走着，有时侧耳听听报童嘴里吆喝的最新战况。可外头无论多么腥风血雨，又与此刻的自己何干？他实在太珍惜每一缕阳光了。

还有赖冠霖。令人惊讶的是，每次下课，他总能准时出现在教室门口。英国的秋天不算暖和，可他只是单穿一件衬衫，大眼睛眯成一条缝，笑得温柔。朴志训是知道的，赖冠霖家里是在上海做生意的门户，在上海滩也算是小有名气。赖冠霖家中行七，是最小的儿子，也是含着金汤匙长大的小少爷。每次看着站在教室门口、笑得灿烂的赖冠霖，朴志训总会有些尴尬——也不全然，还有一点莫名的羞涩，只一丁点。

“赖少爷，怎么次次屈尊到访，不知道的还以为你是我管家呢，或者司机。”

“愿意为您效劳，先生，”而赖冠霖总是厚脸皮地回应。

本身就是在校园少见的亚洲面孔，长相又如此出挑，很容易引起姑娘们的侧目与细声讨论。再加上个面容姣好的朴志训，则更甚，留下“我的天，那是Edward吗？原来他笑起来这么好看”及类似的惊呼。

“你是没有课吗？真的不用总来等我的。”

赖冠霖眨眨眼：“你忘了吗？我的课表是按照你的时间排的。”

朴志训语塞。

用心细如发来形容赖冠霖再确切不过：清楚地记得朴志训的一切口味偏好——哪怕是现在的朴志训，一点点变化也记得一清二楚。明明是小两岁的弟弟，对朴志训的关照和体贴却几乎事无巨细，哪里有一点养尊处优的小少爷模样？

朴志训问过，为什么，何必呢？

赖冠霖答道，“从见到哥哥的第一天起，就想照顾你，认认真真的照顾。”

他虽与世隔绝五百余日，但基本的人情世故总是晓得的，况且他的心思本就细腻——我和他有些什么，或者即将有些什么，他敏锐地觉察到。

不然为什么自己总是不自觉地躲开他投来的眼神？他觉得是人类本能的求生欲，可能再多看一秒，他就会溺死在这双眼睛里，万劫不复。

还差一点，只差一点。

但这是梦啊，朴志训每天都在提醒自己。

 

 

_

朴志训一直握着分寸，看着赖冠霖往前进一步，他就适当地往后退一步，滴水不漏，恰到好处。

可当赖冠霖上前一大步时，朴志训只能落得个手足无措，狼狈不堪。

那是1939年的冬至，东边的华沙在废墟中方才获得虚假的平静，战争隔着宽阔的波罗的海，尚不是他们需要担心的事。

在房间用完晚饭后，赖冠霖非得拉着朴志训去酒馆喝一杯。朴志训睨了他一眼，没成年喝什么酒？赖冠霖理直气壮信誓旦旦地说，我们这样出去，在外人看来，谁是哥哥谁是弟弟？朴志训看着比自己高半截的个头，撇了撇嘴。

酒馆从来都是深夜的伦敦里最热闹的地方，藏在街角，彻夜欢声笑语灯火通明。红胡子将装满啤酒的品脱杯重重砸在木桌上，高谈阔论着几千公里外同盟国如何势如破竹，坐在一旁的花衬衫一声冷笑，静静讲述着德军如何从捷克斯洛伐克攻到波兰，中间夹杂一些墨索里尼的轶事。红胡子听得气不打一处来，嚷嚷着就要和花衬衫“理论理论”，酒保劝了好一会儿才勉强镇静下来，坐下时还不忘剜一眼正闷头喝酒的花衬衫。

本就对历史事件不熟悉的朴志训听得晕头转向，加上酒精的作用，脑子成了浆糊，只得一遍又一遍问身边的赖冠霖“他在说什么？”“这又是什么？”

红胡子大概注意到坐在吧台尽头晕晕乎乎的朴志训，起身朝他走去。原本坐在背光处的赖冠霖突然握住朴志训的手腕：“走吧。”朴志训匆忙尚未饮尽的第二杯酒，不明所以地任由赖冠霖急匆匆拉着他向外走。

等走到街上时，寒风钻进朴志训微微敞开的衬衫领口，激得他打了个哆嗦，酒醒了一大半，但脸还烧着。他吸了吸鼻子，觉得赖冠霖有些扫兴，语气重了些：“说要出来喝酒的也是你，喝了一半拉我出来的也是你，你想要做什么？”

赖冠霖一言不发，只是将自己的围巾取下、套在朴志训的脖子上，然后兀自向前走着，风扬起他的棕色大衣的衣摆。朴志训别无他法，反应了一会儿，便快步跟上赖冠霖。他本就落后了几步，加上赖冠霖步子大，到最后竟小跑才能赶上。

“那个红胡子，有些不大友好。”沉默了好一会儿，赖冠霖方才开口，“他朝你走过来，我怕他做些什么不好的事，也来不及解释，就…对不起。”像做错事的小孩，声音小小的，软乎乎的，还掺着些鼻音。

围巾稍稍盖住朴志训的唇，此刻鼻间满是赖冠霖的味道，身旁也是赖冠霖的气息，仿佛有只爪子在心尖儿上轻轻挠了一下。

“不用道歉，是我说话急了，不是冠霖的错。”

“能陪我走走吗？”不再是数小时前的兴奋，而是小心翼翼的请求。

“当然可以。”

两人沿着河岸街一路向东走。泰晤士河沉睡在黑夜里，耳畔只有风声，和对方皮鞋踩在石板上的哒哒声。

“我是从第一次见面开始喜欢你的。”赖冠霖率先打破沉默，语出惊人。英语向来直白，不像中文含蓄内敛可以拐弯抹角，也不像朝鲜语可以掐头去尾模糊主宾，简明扼要的主谓宾结构，“我喜欢你”。

单刀直入，着实有些击昏朴志训的头脑，让朴志训误以为吹了这么久冷风居然还留着酒劲。

“什么？”

第一次见面？朴志训想了想，自己真正意义上同赖冠霖的第一次见面，是在那本手札里、那张老照片上；赖冠霖同自己的第一次见面，是在那张长椅——这场梦刚开始的时候。不，不是，赖冠霖说的，是真真正正的“第一次见面”，而这并没有在朴志训的记忆里。

“在礼拜堂里，你坐在最后一排的最左边，抬头张望着花窗玻璃。”赖冠霖陷入回忆，“你的眼睛里映着所有色彩，特别好看。”

朴志训咬了咬下唇，内心方寸大乱。他没想到赖冠霖这样突然又直接地打破他维系的安全距离。这是他的梦，他却失去了掌控权，整颗心被捏在赖冠霖的手里。

“那不是我。”“那就是你。”

赖冠霖停下脚步，转身看向朴志训的双眼：“就是这双眼睛，我这辈子都不会认错。”

我也是，我这辈子都不会认错你的眼睛，朴志训在心底呐喊。

但他向后退了一步，躲开赖冠霖炙热的眼神：“但是不可以。”

“为什么？”赖冠霖瞪大了双眼，古潭荡起了波纹。

“因为...”朴志训有些迟疑，“你有没有想过，这一切总会结束，我是说，总有一天。”

“你是说战争吗？”赖冠霖脱口而出，想想又改了口，“所有事物都会结束，那就趁他还存在的时候尽情珍惜享受，不就好了吗？”

“那如果只是一场梦呢？如幻如泡影，睁开眼后一切都会消失。”朴志训躲闪着眼神，声音也越来越小。

赖冠霖勾了勾唇，倾下身，鼻尖几乎碰上朴志训的鼻尖，嘴里呼出的白气尽数扑在朴志训的脸上：“那我会选择，睡得更久一点。”

朴志训“噗”地笑出了声，终于对上赖冠霖的双眼，他仿佛看到了启明星。

“可以吗？”赖冠霖突然问。

“什么？”

天色渐渐亮起来，在朴志训还没反应过来的时候，第一缕阳光已经从地平线里钻出来，以及，赖冠霖吻住了他。

有冬至的寒意、麦酒的醇香，和古潭深处的波澜。

朴志训忍不住咧开嘴，轻轻笑了两声，继而闭上眼，回应这内心早渴求已久的热烈与悸动。

等到朴志训回过神来才发现，赖冠霖身后，圣保罗教堂的穹顶反射出伦敦久违的晴日。

 

_

确定恋人关系后一切如常——除了朴志训从客房搬去主卧、以及每天的早安吻以外。

他们将手藏在大衣袖口里偷偷缠绵，肩并肩走在泰晤士河畔，讨论着这周末去哪家面包店尝尝鲜，仿佛漫漫时间将他们遗忘在最舒适的一个角落。细水长流，也不过如此。

朴志训觉得这是上天为了补偿他而赐予的绝妙梦境，哪怕是梦，他也认了。

新闻系的学生总对照片有狂热的执着。朴志训不止一次缠着赖冠霖：“去照相馆吗？去吧，去吧，总要留下点什么，和你一起。”

卸下防备的朴志训活像一只小兔子，瞪着圆圆的眼睛，鼓着脸颊肉，讨要着胡萝卜。赖冠霖最是吃不消朴志训这样看着他，哪怕再不愿意拍照，也只能摸着朴志训柔软的黑发：“也得等我好好打扮一下不是？”

待赖冠霖用发胶将刘海梳起、换上妥帖的黑色西装走到玄关，原本换好鞋准备出门的朴志训抬眼看去，不由得愣住了。

赖冠霖看到朴志训有些木然的表情，不明就里，以为是自己这身打扮有何不妥，便抬起双臂，自己打量了一下自己：“嗯？怎么了？不好看吗？”

“不，”朴志训眼睛都看直了，“太好看了。”

又拨弄了一下自己松散的刘海，有些沮丧：“我这样看起来像你的门童。”

赖冠霖失笑，上前一步，握住朴志训的肩就将他往里屋推。

“做什么？鞋还没换呢，哎！”

赖冠霖将他按在梳妆镜前，从抽屉里拿出发胶。骨节分明的大手一点一点地将发丝梳起，掌纹擦过皮肤时的温度和触感，像一根羽毛轻轻扫过，酥酥痒痒。

他又从柜子里取出一套浅灰色细格西装，明显不是赖冠霖的尺码——要小上一圈。

“本来想作为生日礼物送给你的，不知道合不合身…穿上试试？”

朴志训一脸不可置信地接过西装：“你怎么知道我的尺码的？”

赖冠霖难得红了脸：“就…每天晚上抱着…”“好我知道了，请停下。” 朴志训剜了赖冠霖一眼，转过身去换衣。

等到两人走出房门，已经接近傍晚，街边的店家正陆续关门打烊。朴志训隐隐有些不安，嘴里念叨着：“完了完了完了……”

“怎么了？”赖冠霖听不懂朴志训的碎碎念，侧过头问。

“我是说…”朴志训刚想回话，发现自己常路过的照相馆已经落了锁，“啊，我就说，出来这么晚，照相馆会不会关门呢。果然…”说着，兔子的长耳朵垂了下来。

赖冠霖内疚得很，看着失落的恋人不知该怎么安慰，只能牵过他的手，除了小声的“对不起”也不知再说些什么。

“没事啦，”朴志训回握住赖冠霖冰凉的指尖，“下次，我们下次一块来。”

如果有下次的话，朴志训心想。

 

_

意外比想象中来得要快一些。

防空警报响起的时候，朴志训正坐在阶梯教室里，听着秃头教授讲着不知所云的政治历史。校工连忙冲进教室疏散所有师生，指挥所有人躲进防空洞。

“德国佬疯了！”原本文质彬彬的教授一边狼狈地奔跑着，一边骂道，骂声很快淹没在炸弹落地的爆破声里。

朴志训随着人潮，跑向最近的防空洞，可跑到一半，双脚突然如被灌了铅一般，怎么也挪不动步子。

赖冠霖呢？

这个时候赖冠霖应该在上数学课才是。数学课在主楼，在防空洞的反方向。

身体反应先于大脑，朴志训艰难地逆着人群，向主楼跑去，却被维持秩序的学生干事拦下。

“防空洞在那边，请…”“我要找人！”

朴志训远远看着主楼的钟塔顶，无暇同干事再争辩，只想挣脱开来。可没等多久，一枚炸弹从空中落下，不偏不倚，砸中了主楼。

瓦砾四溅，主楼瞬间沦为一片火海，巨大的冲击波将朴志训撞倒在地上，震得他五脏六腑都在翻滚，耳中一阵刺耳的嗡鸣划过，随后是周围人四散逃开的尖叫与悲鸣。朴志训呆坐在原地，捂着隐隐作痛的胸口，木然地看着残缺的钟塔上张牙舞爪的火舌，泪水夺眶而出，任由其在脸上肆虐着。

这只是梦，朴志训认命地闭上双眼，梦会醒的，梦该醒了。

 

_

可是梦没有醒。

昏迷过去的朴志训被人抬到防空洞里躲了两夜，第三天转醒后被通知可以回到各自的住处，但要时刻保持警惕，全城进入紧急状态。

朴志训回到空荡荡的公寓，失魂落魄，如同行尸走肉。

赖冠霖消失了。他问了周围所有人，没有人知道他去了哪。可能还在伦敦，可能在英国的其他地方，可能回了中国，也有可能在战场上。

朴志训再次回到被封锁在灰暗笼子里的日子，他醒不过来。

空袭持续了三个月，待德军的飞机向更东的地方移动后，国王学院才在一片废墟中艰难复课。朴志训如常完成了学士学位，到了选择前程的时候。

他买了一台照相机，申请了记者证，简单收拾了行装，将公寓落了锁。他准备一路向东走，走遍战火蔓延之地，断了退路，一腔孤勇。他将所见所闻写在随身的笔记本里，记录在相机里。每段日记后总要加上一句“一切安好”，是安慰，是承诺，还是问候，还有他自己的执着。

如果札记里的那张照片是真实的话，他总会再见到赖冠霖的，无论在刀枪棍棒下，还是在尸山血海中。

 

_

虽说朴志训血气方刚踏上征途有很大一部分原因是为了找到赖冠霖的下落，但他没想到，会是在如此狼狈的境遇下和赖冠霖重逢。

是在进入缅甸境内不久后的事，彼时远征军与日军的战事胶着，朴志训寻着停火的间隙继续跋涉，却误入了日军的包围圈，被俘进入日军的军营，关在战俘营中。

朴志训虽是从枪林弹雨中九死一生过来的，但由于中立的记者身份，倒没有受到过多为难，被当作“战俘”对待，实属第一次。士兵想要销毁朴志训的日记本和相机，在他的央求下，用更苦更累的高强度体力活来交换。休息时间因此变得短暂而宝贵，而朴志训永远都紧紧揣着他随身携带的小皮包。

刚刚只是把身上的重物搁在地上歇息了一下，日本兵的拳头几乎是在下一秒就重重朝自己的脸上抡过来。真是，把别人好几辈子都经历不到的事，在梦里做了个遍呢。朴志训用舌头舔了舔嘴角的伤口，自嘲地笑笑。

他是在一天深夜被救出的。一支小队秘密潜入战俘营，靠着水泥柱睡得迷迷糊糊的朴志训只感觉自己被一只强健有力的臂弯紧紧揽住，他敏锐地觉察到熟悉的气息，抬眼看去，那双让朴志训无数次沉醉的眼睛藏在军帽下，藏在夜色里。

这次营救并没有引发大范围的交火，只是赖冠霖的手臂因为要护住虚弱的朴志训，被流弹轻轻擦过，不过只是皮外伤。

只是当朴志训扶着门框走出医疗室，看见赖冠霖正坐在门外的担架床上，赤裸着上半身，接受简单包扎，脸因失血而显得惨白，眼睑微微垂下，长睫毛轻掩着略显疲惫的眼神。

小孩长高了，肌肉线条更加漂亮了。朴志训站在一侧，默不作声地打量着这样崭新的赖冠霖。待护士完成包扎，赖冠霖感受到不远处投来的视线，便抬眼望去。兔子仿佛受了惊吓，打了一个激灵，将有些直勾勾的眼神别了过去。赖冠霖站起身，向朴志训一步步走近。与几年前相比，如今的赖冠霖的气息更具有侵略性，让朴志训忍不住往后缩了缩。

“不想见我？”赖冠霖的嗓子有些沙哑。

朴志训回望着他，在心里高喊，想，特别想，想到快要疯掉了，这可是他在这不像话的梦境里唯一的羁绊。

可嘴上一句话都说不出，甫一张嘴，眼泪就不受自己控制，一滴一滴地往下掉。

这下慌张的换成了赖冠霖，他抬起另一只没受伤的手，一点点抹去朴志训脸上的泪痕，又用拇指抚了抚他早已结痂的嘴角，在他耳边轻声说着：“别哭啦，我在这。”

可朴志训越哭越凶，最后直接环住赖冠霖，埋在他的肩膀上，却咬着唇不让自己哭出声。赖冠霖心疼又无奈，抚了抚朴志训的脊背，下巴抵在他的肩窝里，轻轻地拍着他。

“中国有个传说，叫鲛人泣珠。我今天可赚发啦，接到了好多珍珠。”赖冠霖将唇贴在朴志训的耳侧，用气声说道。朴志训正哭得上气不接下气，听言，睫毛上还挂着泪珠，却噗嗤一声笑了出来，重重捶了一下赖冠霖。

赖冠霖也笑了，佯作吃痛的样子：“哎哟轻点，手还疼着呢。”见朴志训没有要松开他的意思，又转了转眼珠：“能让我先把衣服披上吗？”

朴志训这才反应过来，连忙松开赖冠霖，用手背胡乱擦了擦眼泪，脸颊烧得通红。

之后赖冠霖同他解释，空袭发生的时候他被迫安排在了另一个防空洞避难。从防空洞出来后家里派人传话让他紧急回国，根本没有机会通知朴志训。再后来，偶然碰上一起从防空洞里出来的中国同乡，瞒着家里从了军，现在在远征军里担了军职。

其实朴志训从没有深究——梦境里总是有很多不可理喻的事，他也不愿意去细想，比如赖冠霖是如何得知他在何处、如何得知他被俘，又为何能如此顺利地救他出来，没有理由，也不需要太多理由。只是梦而已，不知何时就会醒来。

只是这回，连朴志训自己都觉得，这梦太长了，长到他产生了眷恋，他不可以眷恋。

 

_

赖冠霖所在的部队很快就要开拔。出发前一天，赖冠霖把这个消息告诉了朴志训。

“和我们一起走吗？”赖冠霖问。

自己现在本就是战地记者的身份，能和军队一起行动，又能待在赖冠霖身边，是最佳的选择。

可他说：“不了，我走另一条路。”他已经沉沦，是时候要抽身了。

朴志训明显看见赖冠霖表情一动，他在等赖冠霖问他。可他只听见赖冠霖应了一声：“好。”

“你不问我为什么吗？”

赖冠霖声音有些哽住：“我知道你在担心什么——之前你说了，你害怕所有东西在一瞬间都结束——所以没关系，不愿面对也没关系。”

朴志训从小皮包里掏出他视如珍宝的照相机，对赖冠霖说：“拍张照吧。”

“之前我们约定了去照相馆，要遵守约定的，不是吗？”

朴志训看见赖冠霖的喉结动了动，抿了抿嘴。他太熟悉这个神情。尽管比自己年幼两岁，可赖冠霖有超乎他预料的坚强。

“那我们一起拍。”

朴志训说：“这卷胶卷只剩最后一张了，让我拍你吧。”他笑得粲然：“有人说过吗？你穿军装的样子特别帅气，赖长官。”

取景框里，赖冠霖左手环抱着军帽，直视着镜头，又像看着远山，芝兰玉树，意气风发。那双眼睛像乌木、又像古潭。朴志训的视线一瞬间被泪水模糊，他的内心翻江倒海。

“三，二，一。”

 

_

开拔当晚，部队已经走出好几公里时，赖冠霖看见队伍最尾有一个身影正在从远处跑来，一看就是徒步追了一路，早已气喘吁吁，他慌忙让队伍停下，自己冲到那人面前。

“怎么跟来了？”

朴志训弓着身子，好容易顺过气来。汗水濡湿了刘海，站在额前，一双桃花眼闪闪发亮，映着月光。

“你记不记得我之前问你，如果这只是一场梦怎么办？你当时回答，要睡得久一点。”

朴志训笑了，灿若星河。

“我决定了，我宁愿这场梦永远不要醒来。”

 

_

阿霖是医院新来的这批实习生中最优秀的一个，被分到了重症监护室实习。到岗第一天，他跟着黄旼炫医生查房。走到最里间时，听着护士给黄旼炫汇报的日常数据，阿霖皱起了眉，不自觉多看了病人两眼。

是一个面容姣好的青年——尽管鼻唇被巨大的氧气罩盖住，阿霖也这么是觉得的，他想，当那双眼睛睁开时，该映出世上多少美妙的色彩。

“朴志训。”阿霖低声念出了名牌上的名字。

黄旼炫见实习生停了步子，也不恼，耐心地解释：“这是魇症，通俗解释就是被梦困住的病，多少年都难得碰到一例。志训他现在陷入了极深的睡眠，可又没到植物人的地步——他的大脑皮层异常地活跃。他可能，只是不愿意醒来吧。”

阿霖瞥见朴志训床头柜上放着的暗红色笔记本，忍不住伸出手，取出夹在封面里的那张照片。看到照片上那张与自己极为相似的脸，心里不由得一惊，慌忙放下，目光又回到朴志训身上。

“可能是梦太美好了，”他用只有自己能听到的声音说，“许是好事。”

 

 

end.


End file.
